Suffering and Love
by FloynterPoneslover27
Summary: Dougie and Harry have been together three months but something has changed Harry for the worst,scaring dougie who tries to get out of the relationship but Harry won't take no for a answer. But then he gets called away for a family crisis and things take a unexpected turn ,dougie wants to move to America but will Tom go with him?
1. Chapter 1

Title:Suffering and Love  
Pairing:Pudd/Floynter  
Warnings:abuse,swearing,cheating,implications of man on man sex!  
Dedications:to anyone who reads and comments,even if just one person does ;p  
Summary:Dougie and Harry have been together three months but something has changed Harry for the worst,scaring dougie who tries to get out of the relationship but Harry won't take no for a answer. But then he gets called away for a family crisis and things take a unexpected turn ,choices have to be made ,but who will be happy in the end?

December 2005

DOUGIE POV

I had just got back home after my visit to Vicki who was my girlfriend for a few weeks but something just didn't feel right so I told her it just wasn't working because I had realized that I had started to have feelings for someone else and it wouldn't be right or fair for me and her to keep seeing each other and she took the news well which was a relief for me. Then I had gone straight upstairs to relax,I wanted some time to myself ,a couple of hours later ,there was a knock on my door and it was Harry,he was concerned about me because he hadn't seen me for most of the day,he thought I had been avoiding him,our friendship was a little bit strained .I reassured him that I was not mad with him and that my relationship ended,he seemed surprised by this and curious when I told him the reason why ,he wanted to know who I had developed feelings for but I wasn't ready to say anything so I said I was feeling sick and needed a rest,he smiled,gave me a hug and left.I felt really bad for not being brave enough to say I love you Harry but it was too soon after I had ended it with her and I wanted to talk to Tom first,Tom's my closest friend ,ever since we first met there has been a special connection,so anyway I fancied a break and we had some time off so me and Tom booked a flight to Florida,Harry and Danny didn't want to come with us so they went to Barbados instead ,Florida was amazing me and Tom had such a blast,I told him I had fallen for Harry and he encouraged me to admit that which I did two days after the vacation.

We were in my now old bedroom,me and tom are currently living together but anyway in 2005 we were all in the band house,I confessed my feelings then we kissed for the very first time,it was a sweet kiss ,he took me on our very dates and I was excited to be starting a relationship with him,we were so happy and so in love ,the dates were amazing,we had such a laugh,we have been together for three months now and Harry has been abusing me for three weeks,I'm scared of him so much that I am beginning to have doubts about being in McFly but I know Tom would never forgive me for breaking up the band,we always said a new drummer wouldn't be right, and I keep trying to end it but every time I say we need to talk or anything like it he attacks me or rapes me ,I haven't told anyone not even Tom who has been my closest friend and he knows when I am hiding something. I sigh as there is a loud banging at the front door and reluctantly open it "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"Harry greeted and pushed me into the lounge "Sorry was in the bathroom"I lie  
Harry grabbed me by the throat ,pins me up against the wall tightening his grip "Don't lie to me again"he snarled  
"Let go"  
"No"  
"Tom will be home soon,you think he'll be pleased to see you with your hands around my neck"  
Lucky Harry's phone started ringing,he glares at me ,lets go off me and answers "Yeah what?!"he snaps at whoever is ringing  
"Okay mum calm down",I wonder what she wants,she never calls ,he goes into the kitchen for some privacy and I sit down on the sofa patiently waiting for him to come back though I really wish he would leave me alone.  
"I have to leave" he tells me calmly ,oh thank god  
"Why?"  
"My brother is sick ,mum and dad are busy with work and my sister isn't there,other family members won't help,his illness is quite serious so my assistance is needed"  
"I'm so sorry"  
"Why,its not your fault he's sick"  
"I know but its clear your upset"  
"NEVER TELL ME HOW I AM FEELING",geez  
"All right chill I didn't mean"  
"I have to go back to my and Danny's place to pack some clothes,though I can't understand why you won't move in with me"  
"I just think its too soon that's all'  
"Tom wants you"  
"No he doesn't"  
"He doesn't have a girlfriend"  
"Right and that means he has secret feelings for me,he's straight harry,I am his closest friend I should know"  
"Hmm ,well I'll ring you when I arrive and I'll keep you updated ,I'll miss you"  
"I'll miss you too",I really won't  
Harry mumbled something "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that"I politely said,all I got was pushed onto the floor and I was hit on my lips ,it started bleeding ,Harry just laughed "Goodbye for now"he smirked and was soon on his way.I wrap my arms around my waist and put my face into my hands.

10 minutes later  
"Dougs"came a voice but I remained rooted to the spot and couldn't seem to say another word,it wasn't until I felt two hands on my face "Tom"I quietly spoke  
"What happened?"  
"Harry attacked me,he has been abusing me for the past three weeks",Tom walked over to the sink ,grabbed hold of a cloth and started to clean up the blood on my lips,I had forgotten about that.  
"Tom I"  
"Save it Dougs"  
"I know I should have told you but it wasn't that simple,I was scared that maybe you wouldn't believe it"and then tears started rolling down my cheeks "I'm so sorry I lied to you ,please don't be mad at me"I cry out  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I do",Tom starts to walk away "Where are you going?"I weakly ask  
"I can't mean a great deal to you,we're supposed to tell each other everything,all those times I asked you how you were and you insisted that you were,I could have helped"  
"Oh tom you mean more to me that you know,I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find the words", I found the energy to get up from my spot and made my way closer to Tom,"I was threatened,I thought the first time was a one off,that he would calm down,I have never been in this situation before,I need you more than ever ,I don't want to lose you"  
Tom sighed and started backing away,I can't blame him for being upset but does he have to abandon me ,I grab hold of his arm and kiss him gently on the lips,"I'm sorry",and I push past him and head out of the side door then sit on the porch that is there ,I can't believe I just made things more complicated,my friendship with tom is definitely over now,why would he want more ,there are just so many things wrong with me.I feel a hand on my shoulder but I move slightly "Now come on don't do that"Tom jokes  
"You did"  
"I"  
"I told you something that wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do,I couldn't just casually say hey tom by the way I am getting abused and raped,I thought things would only get more complicated and that I could have ended up in a hospital or worse. Now I've made things worse by kissing you"  
"I completely overreacted and for that I am really sorry,its the last thing you need,I think we need to tell Fletch"  
"No ,I'm not ready for that"  
"He can't get away with it"  
"If you tell Fletch I will never forgive you and by the way in two days I leave for America"  
"What?""  
"I don't want to stay in London I need to get away from Harry ,its hurts me too much being with him and it hurts being around you"  
"I won't let you go"  
"You can't stop me,there is no way in hell I am staying in McFly"  
"Harry should be the one to leave"  
"My ticket is already booked,so is my suitcase ,I want to travel the world ,I'm not happy anymore,you literally cannot stop me because if you do I will never ever forgive you"  
"I need to tell Fletch because if I don't he will know something is wrong he isn't stupid"  
"Fine but I'm still moving,its the only way I can move on from Harry and get over you"  
"Me?"  
"I'm head over heels in love with you"  
"I love you too",and just like that we found ourselves kissing ,it started off really slow and quite gentle but then it became a lot more passionate,tom's hands were underneath my top and then clothes started coming off and we fell onto the sofa. 


	2. A Note

comments please :)


	3. Chapter 2

DOUGIE POV

Me and Tom are now currently cuddled up naked with a blanket covering us ,I have my head rested on Tom' chest and he is stroking my hair "That was unexpected"he lightly laughs  
"Yeah"  
"It was worth it though right?"  
"Of course it was"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
I sigh as I reluctantly decide to go into the kitchen so I pour myself a glass of water and throw it over my face ,I feel as though I can't breathe ,me and Tom just slept together for the first time on a bloody sofa,it wasn't how I imagined it to be,I mean it was the best experience of my life but I think a bed would have been better ,we got caught up in a moment but was it just that a moment,did Tom sleep with me because he is really in love me or was it a means of making me stay here in London ,so many thoughts,so many questions are going through my mind right now.I can't really blame Tom for being just a bit selfish but the truth is that I am really unhappy in the band,I want to try new things,I have flights booked to go to different places for the next year and eventually I will buy a house in one of the places but not really sure which yet I haven't thought that I have hotels booked ,I was saving for a while and I have my money turned into Euros or whatever I needed.I really want me and Tom to be together,I want him to come with me but I know he probably won't want to do that,MCFLY is his life,its something he has always wanted and I can't expect him to give that up.I feel a pair of arms around my waist ,I smile and Tom then starts kissing my neck  
"Wanting me again so soon?"I giggle  
"Do you blame me?"  
"No not really"  
"What's wrong Dougs?",well lets see I'm still in a abusive relationship with Harry Judd,I just cheated on him with Tom,I'm moving to America and just leaving a breakup letter for harry,not exactly the best situation to be in.  
"Nothing I'm fine",I turn to face him and put my hands around his neck but he removes them "Don't lie to me ,I know when something is wrong ,I'm not stupid,tell me what's on your mind?",I try to walk away as I can''t deal with this right now ,but tom grabs hold my arm and gently pushes me on the chair "Your not running away from this conversation"he tells me so I take his hands in mine  
"Okay fine, I'm leaving for Orlando in two days and I don't know exactly what your motives were,you see thing is that just before we slept together I told you that was my plan and that I had fallen in love with you,and another thing is I'm still technically with Harry,how do I know what happened between us was for the right reasons?"  
"I have been in love with you ever since I first saw you so no I didn't sleep with you just to force you into staying here in London with me jeez"  
"So you want to stay rather than travel with me?  
"I"  
"How the hell are we supposed to be in a relationship if we don't see each other?",unbelievable,we slept together because we have feelings for one another but Tom wants to stay in bloody London and has pretty much ruined things , he has just broken my heart how can he do that to me?!  
"Long Distance relationships work you know,I could fly to see you about once a month"  
"You know what Tom,telling you I love you was a mistake,sleeping with you was just a moment,Screw you I never want to see you again you complete bastard,you want a relationship that means I'd see you once a month ,you make me sick"  
"You don't mean that"  
"I want to be with you but I want to see you everyday not once a month that isn't a relationship,all you care about is McFly,you chose career over love,I wish I had never auditioned to be in a stupid then I wouldn't have gotten into a abusive relationship or slept with you just to discover that your not the person I thought",I push him out of the way ,and go into my bedroom to start packing my things and by that I mean throwing stuff into a suitcase .Once I had finished ,I packed quickly as I wanted to be out of this flat as soon as possible,I rub my eyes so that my tears won't be seen.I grab my phone dialing a number of one of my friends "Hiya Em,can I stay with you for a couple of nights?,Okay that's great and I'll explain when I see you,I'll be at yours soon ,I just need to ring a taxi,oh Tom can't give me a lift we're not speaking and Harry he's away,yeah okay bye",that's sorted and I make a call to the local taxi firm.I sigh as I open the door only to find Tom blocking my way "Can you please move out of my way?"I snap but he doesn't answer,he kisses me lightly on the lips and I respond by hitting him  
"What the hell was that?"he said sounding hurt  
"Don't ever kiss me again do you understand?"  
"I love",I put my finger on his lips "Well I don't love you anymore,your nothing to me"I lie and grab my suitcases and head downstairs as my taxi has just arrived ,if Tom wants to be with me officially and in the right way he will have to try a lot harder to get me to agree ,"DOUGIE LEE POYNTER"I heard someone yell ,I was going to argue back but then I realized that it was Fletch,I reluctantly tell the taxi driver to come back in a hour I have a feeling Fletch knows something.  
"I want a talk with you before you go anyway now lets go upstairs yeah"Fletch softly tells me ,i'm even more angry with Tom now ,he had no right  
"Yeah okay"I quietly tell him

THE TALK  
"You fowl git"I tell Tom as the three of us sit down at the kitchen table "There's no need for name calling Poynter"Fletch tells me  
"I'm not saying sorry"  
"That's your choice ,I just got a phone call asking me to come here now would one of you like to tell me why"  
I cross my arms "Harry has been abusing Dougie and Dougie wants to leave McFly which I think is wrong because its something he has been forced to do"Tom says,he takes hold of my hand but I pull it away"Don't touch me,  
"I'm not being forced into anything,I became unhappy in McFly before the abuse started ,just because you don't agree with my choice to leave ,I want to travel and I have a issue with you as well Tom"  
"How long has the abuse been going on"Fletch questions  
"A month"  
"Have you been raped?"  
"Yes"  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"I was scared and I knew you would try to stop me from leaving the band"  
"Are you sure you want to leave?Harry is the one in the wrong not you"  
"I want to travel for a year on my own,I don't want to be in a band with Tom or Harry"  
Fletch glared at Tom "What did you do to upset our bassist?"  
None of us wanted to answer that particular question "We just don't click,we keep constantly arguing and its really stressing us out, but I think that if we work together we can resolve it"Tom replied  
"NO"I tell him  
"But I don't understand"  
"We do not have a personality clash"I suddenly found myself saying and Fletch motioned me to carry on"I recently developed feelings for Tom,and I made the mistake of telling him,being in McFly would feel too awkward,I think you need another bassist"  
"Well if you want to leave I have no choice but to respect that,but if you ever want to come back I will be more than happy to let you but I want you and Tom to resolve things before you move out of here okay"  
"I'll try",great just great ,Fletch said his goodbyes and the moment I knew he had left "What the hell did you think you were doing?"I started  
"I wanted to buy some time,to explain"  
"What is the point?I want a proper relationship with you and you don't want that"  
"I know what I said was a mistake ,I wish I could take it back,can't we start over?"  
"I guess"  
"Ask me",I was confused by that at first but then I knew what he was getting at  
"Will you be my boyfriend and will you come travelling with me?"I ask hoping for a yes  
"Of course I will",we embrace in a hug and then he kisses me hungrily ,takes hold of my hand and we make our way to my bedroom as its closer.


End file.
